


Darcy & Loki

by C E Somers (CE_Somers), Laurel_Wolford



Series: Spencer-Hale Pack [7]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Asgard, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Stiles, Darcy Lewis Feels, F/M, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Lawyer Darcy Lewis, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Spencer-Hale Pack, not Avengers compliant, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CE_Somers/pseuds/C%20E%20Somers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Wolford/pseuds/Laurel_Wolford
Summary: Some of the scenes fromThe Spencer-Hale Pack Seriesas told from Darcy and Loki’s points of view.





	1. Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop on which the story is typed.  
> Please leave comments and kudos: they’re my muse!  
> Spoilers: None in any of the shows in this mash-up.  This fic contains elements and characters from Teen Wolf, Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Leverage.  
> Author’s Note: I picture a shorter version of [Willa Holland](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1473267/mediaviewer/rm1931384832) as girl!Stiles.

Stiles looked around the lounge room in the Nemeton Complex as she sat slouched in one of the surprisingly comfortable armchairs.  She had left the office at VE about two hours ago. Eliot had made her stop by the restaurant so that he could feed her before he let her head back to the house.  The conversation with Peter and Natasha had gone about as well as could be expected. They had an appointment with David Whittemore, the attorney that had facilitated her emancipation, the next day.  They were going to get Isaac, but they were going to do it legally. 

But now, now she had to repeat the entire process over again.  Not that finding out that you have a kid you didn’t know about isn’t a big deal, because it certainly is, but this discussion was going to have far a greater ripple effect.   [ Stiles ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/581034789398951993/) steeled her nerves for the coming conversation as the main doors opened with an automatic swoosh, and in walked  [ Loki ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/581034789399659026/) and  [ Darcy ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/581034789399719481/) .

*~*

Darcy watched Stiles stand and smile as they approached, motioning for them to sit on the couch across the table from her once they were close enough.  “Thank you both so much for being willing to meet with me out here,” she started the conversation. “I thought that you might like to have some privacy from unintentional eavesdroppers.”  Darcy side-eyed Loki in confusion and concern, only to bet met with his doing the same to her, then returned they their focus to the young woman that had asked them to the Complex.

Stiles continued, “Do you two remember the blood samples that I took a few weeks ago?”  Darcy and Loki slowly nodded. “I did that so that I could run every pack members’ DNA against every blood sample that had ever been given, in any database, anywhere in the world.  I felt responsible for what happened with Cora.” Darcy tried to interrupt to disagree with her, it was no one’s fault except Cora’s, but Stiles held up her had to stop her. “I didn’t want anymore surprises.  I wanted to be proactive instead of reactive, like we were.”

“You were searching for possible unknown family members.”  Stiles’ expression showed that she figured that Loki would get it quickly, but Darcy’s head just started to spin with what that could mean.  “And since we’re here, you must have found a match. For Darcy, unless I miss my mark.”

Darcy sucked in a gasp as Stiles nodded.  The younger woman looked to the lawyer. “I found your biological father.”  Darcy will as still as a statue, her mind spinning quickly out of control. Her Father.  What? How? 

Before Darcy could get too lost in her head Loki was spoke as he turned toward his partner.  “You have never spoken of your birth father. What do you know of him?” His voice was gentle, but Darcy jumped as if she’d been shocked.  She had somehow forgotten that the others were in the room with her.

It took her a few moments to pull her thoughts together.  “My mother had a drunken one night stand during spring break when she was in college.  She told me that she didn’t remember anything about him. But she made sure to drive home the point that she never had any regrets about having me.”  Darcy’s face turned wistful at the recollection of her mother. “My mom died when I was ten. She was in a bank that was robbed; she, along with two other hostages, were shot.  The guy got life in prison without the possibility of parole.

“My grandparents raised me until they were killed by a drunk driver when I was sixteen.”  Darcy was so lost in thought that she missed the exchange as Stiles took a breath to interrupt her, but a subtle head shake from Loki had her hold her tongue.  Darcy was no longer seeing the Complex, she was lost in her past. Darcy had never spoken about any of this to anyone; not to Jane, not even to Loki. She was so very tired of trying to carrying it all alone.  

“I bounced around foster care until I was eighteen.  The foster family I was with was kind enough to let me stay after my birthday in June until college started in August.  Then I moved into the dorms at Culver, met Jane, and ended up here.” Darcy seemed to realize what she’d said as she blushed furiously and looked down at her hands in her lap, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.  She hadn’t meant to say as much as she had, but it had all just come spilling out.

Loki pulled her close under his arm and placed a sweet kiss against her temple.  “You have nothing to be embarrassed about My Love,” he soothed. “You have carried that weight alone long enough.”  She leaned her head on his shoulder. She was so lucky to have him in her life, the rest of the pack too. She had known that she could trust them all, but her own insecurities had stopped her tongue.  Until now. Having finally, after all these years, gotten the words out, Darcy felt lighter than she had since before her mother died. 

The trio sat in comfortable silence for a few moments to allow Darcy a chance to recollect herself.  Once she was ready she sat back up, Loki moving his arm from around her to take her hand instead.

“I have to confess,” Darcy began, “That there have been many times since my mom died that I wondered who my dad was.  What was he like? Did I look like him? But mostly, would he want me? But now that I have a chance to find out the answers to all of those questions, I’m not sure I want to know.  What if it’s a let down? I mean, what if he was just some bum off the streets that took advantage of my mom? What if he’s married now and has a wife and two point five kids?” She took a deep breath.  She knew that her nerves were making her ramble; it was a trait that she’d inherited from her mother.

In a small voice that sounded so foreign even to her own ears Darcy the most important question to her.  “What do I do if I he doesn’t want me? I would much rather not ever know who he is then deal with that kind of rejection.”  

Stiles nodded in understanding.  Darcy guessed that Stiles would be the one to know about having a father reject them.  “I get that this whole thing is super scary. I could put out a few feelers to find out what his probable response to finding out about you would be.  Would you like me to do that?” Darcy took a few minutes to truly think over the offer. Would it help? What if? What if? What if? ‘What if’s were not going to get her any real answers, Darcy thought.

“Yeah,” she admitted to the woman who had become a younger sister to her.  “I think that knowing that he wanted a kid that he didn’t know he had would help me.  But until you tell me that he would react positively to knowing me, or at least about me, then I don’t want to know who my biological father is.”

“Tell you what,” Stiles clasped her hands together as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees.  “Why don’t you two take a few days and go to Asgard? I think it could be beneficial for everyone. The public get to see that their prince is still their prince, and you get to a chance to talk with Frigga.  I bet that she would be able to give you much better advice than I ever could. Besides, she is basically your future mother-in-law, right?” Darcy and Loki both chuckled, the earlier tension effectively broken.  

“I’ll spend that time trying to find out where your bio-dad’s head is concerning this information.  Sound good?”

Darcy nodded.  “I think that sounds like a great idea.  Thank you, Stiles. And thank you for not just blurting out who he is, and also for not trying to sway me one way or the other.”  She was beyond grateful that she was being allowed to make this choice for herself. She was afraid at first that she was going to be forced to find out at least her father’s name, but now she could breathe easy with the knowledge that nothing would happen that she didn’t want to have happen.

“You are very welcome, Darce.  Also, let’s have Cobi put a password lock on the information so that no one can access it, except you.”

“And Loki,” Darcy hastily added.  She smiled at her godly companion, but he just shook his head.

“I don’t want access,” he told her, her smiled dimmed in confusion.  “I only want to know who he is if you want to know.” Darcy’s smile brightened again.  Her boyfriend was the absolute best in all of Yggdrasil. 

Darcy followed Stiles over to a computer interface.  Cobi had already pulled up a screen where Darcy could input her password.  With that done, she turned back to Loki and Stiles.

“Well then, I suppose we should go.  Will you tell the others goodbye for us?”  Darcy asked of Stiles. 

“Of course,” she agreed.  “You guys have fun and try to relax.”  

*~*

Stiles watched as Darcy and Loki linked hands and walked toward the Nemeton to go through the door to Asgard.  She could completely understand Darcy’s hesitancy about knowing the identity of her biological dad. Stiles had experienced first hand what it felt like to be rejected by the only parent you had left.  She wouldn’t want that for Darcy, whom Stiles thought of as a really cool older sister. 

It looked like Stiles had some research to do, one more pack member to talk with, as well as go in to the office to actually be the COO that she was supposed to be and had handed over to Darcy to keep her busy.  But she’d only have to do that if Darcy and Loki were still on Asgard come Monday morning. 

It was going to be a long couple of days.  Stiles had no doubt that she was much too young to feel as old as she did right that moment.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Darcy and Loki  looked around at the new room that Frigga had constructed around the Way.  It was large enough to hold the entire pack easily, letting them know that the queen had this room constructed with the pack and/or the Council and its guard in mind.  The doorway into the palace was wide enough to allow four humans, shoulder to shoulder, to pass through comfortably. Darcy thought that she’d need to remind herself to thank the Queen for her thoughtfulness. 

Loki and Darcy left the receiving room and headed  directly to the Throne Room when they entered  Válaskjálf proper on Asgard.  The walk was fairly uneventful.  They only encountered a handful of people along the way; all of whom stopped walking and bowed respectfully to their prince.  Soon the couple entered the Throne Room in time to hear Frigga pass judgement on some issue that had been brought before her.

The prince and his intended waited in the shadows until the queen finished speaking.  As they came forward, the queen stood and stepped down of the dais, and met them part way across the room.

“My son,” Frigga called.  She embraced Loki tightly.  “Darcy,” she greeted the young human and pulled her into an equally warm embrace.  “What brings the two of you to Asgard?” She turned so that she stood between them, laced her arms through their closest arm, and guided them toward the throne.

“I’d like to speak with you,” Darcy informed her.  “I need some motherly advice.” Frigga stopped, which caused Loki and Darcy to stop as well.  The queen turned to Darcy and gently took both the girl’s hands in her own.

“I am so honored that you came to me, Darcy,” the queen spoke in earnest.  “If you could wait until after dinner I will clear my entire evening for you.”

Darcy nodded.  “That would be more than fine, Frigga,” she answered.  “I didn’t expect you to drop everything for me. We figured that while we’re here it would be good for Loki to be seen by the people anyway.”

“That is a wonderful idea,” Frigga reassured her.  “Now, why don’t the two of you go change your clothing into something more in line with Asgards' fashions, then the two of you can come back here and assist me for awhile.  After that, Loki, you can show Darcy around outside the palace. It would be good for those that have no reason to be inside the palace to be able to see you. Both of you.”  Frigga smiled serenely at the couple.

“Of course, Mother,” Loki bowed his head in acquiescence.  “We shall return shortly.”

*~*~*

Darcy had to admit that wearing the dress Loki gave her made her feel feminine, strong, and seriously kick ass.  Not to mention that she was pretty damn certain that it was  [ tie-dyed ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/581034789399970027/) .  Maroon silk at the top and down the front, then a white/silver silk section than faded into dark teal at the bottom of the dress.  It had a gold neck piece and shoulder plates that held it up, with a matching gold belt that had thin gold chains hanging off it. Darcy thought it was super gorgeous and very much her style.  When she had asked why she wasn’t allowed to match Loki and his colors he informed her that until they were wed it wasn’t allowed. But once they were married, she could wear his colors or her own (which would be decided after the wedding at her crowning as Princess).

She loved to see Loki in his royal regalia.  All that black leather, crushed green velvet, and solid gold accents made her want to drag him to the bed and strip it back off of him.  But she managed to stay strong and settle for a long, toe-curling kiss instead. 

*~*~*

The day in court was more interesting than Darcy had anticipated.  She was regularly consulted on what her thoughts on matters, and she was suddenly very glad that her degree was in political science, or what the  Æsir  referred to as Statecraft.  Darcy decided that she probably learned more about Asgardian laws that day, and how they were put into practice, than reading every volume of law in the palace library would have afforded her.  She was surprised that her opinion was always listened to and respected, and her occasional suggestion was, more often than not, used as the final judgement. With the way that Loki and Frigga kept sending her smiles, she guessed that she was going okay.

The afternoon spent with Loki outside that palace walls was wonderful.  The two meandered through the market, he discussed points of interest and trade with her, and she got to taste a variety of Asgardian culinary offerings.  But most important to her, she got a chance to see where Loki grew up, see and experience the culture that made him the man that she loved, and she got to see him let some of his emotional walls down and just enjoy himself in his natural environment.  To her, he was breathtaking. She knew he was a prince, but she’d never really seen him as anything more than just her Loki. But Prince Loki was mesmerizing. He was born to be a prince, she thought. Everything about him, his manners, his speech, his walk, demanded respect  and softly screamed, “The royalest of blood flows through these veins.” She hadn’t thought that it was possible, but by the end of the afternoon, Darcy was more in love with Loki than ever before.

Dinner was a resplendent affair.  The food was so good that even Eliot would be hard pressed to make something better.  She promised herself that she wouldn’t be the one to tell him that though. By the end of the dinner Darcy felt as if she had gotten used to everyone staring at her and whispering amongst themselves.   She didn’t know if it was because she was with Loki as his date/romantic partner, or because she was human. But sitting on Loki’s left, where he was on the left of the queen as was befitting of the second son, she decided that she didn’t care what the others were saying about her as long as Loki kept looking at her like he was - like she had hung the moon just for him.

*~*~*

Frigga ushered Darcy onto the patio of her private chambers, motioning for the young woman to sit on the cushioned bench, the queen settling next to her.  “Now my dear, how may I be of assistance?”

Darcy took a long breath before she began her tale.  “Stiles took a blood sample from everyone in the pack and checked everywhere on Earth to see if any of us had any relatives that we didn’t know about yet.  She found a match for me - my biological father.”

Frigga waited a beat before she responded.  “How do you feel about that?” 

“Conflicted,” Darcy responded almost instantly.  The older woman gestured for her to expound on her response.  “I was raised by my single mother, I never knew my biological father.  Mom made sure I knew that I wasn’t a mistake, even though I was a result of a drunken one night stand.  I’ve been without him my entire life. I mean, yeah, I’ve wondered about him throughout my life, but now that I have a chance to find out about him I guess I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”  Frigga prompted gently.  

Darcy shrugged.  “I don’t know. I guess that he won’t want me.  Or that, maybe, he won’t live up to my expectations.  I’m not sure exactly, to be completely honest.”

Frigga thought for a moment of how to help the confused human.  “What expectations have you had regarding your father?”

Darcy slumped her shoulders.  “I don’t know.”

Frigga wrapped her arm around Darcy’s shoulder and pulled her close.  “Let’s talk through each of your concerns one at a time until we get to the heart of the matter, my sweet Darcy.”

The two women talked deep into the night about everything that weighed heavily on Darcy’s heart.

*~*~*~

Just after dinner on Sunday, Loki and Darcy entered the main pack house through the back door.  Stiles stood from where she’d been cuddling on the couch with her husband. 

“Welcome back,” she greeted.  She wrapped Darcy in a hug. Once she pulled back she raised her eyebrow to silently ask Darcy if she’d made a decision.

“If he’s willing to accept me then I’m ready to know about him,” Darcy stated, her voice sure and strong. 

“He specifically stated that his preference would be to have his child be a daughter instead of a son, and that if the child were open to it, he’d very much like to meet them and get to know them.  So, would you like to do this here or at the Complex?” Stiles wanted to make certain that Darcy had the option for total privacy.

“Here is fine,” Darcy told her.  “Anyone that may hear is going to find out soon enough anyway.”  Stiles took Darcy by the hand and led her to sit the couch nearest the back windows in the Family Room.  Loki wrapped his arm around his beloved to offer her his support.

“Darcy, your biological father is Tony Stark.”


End file.
